


In Which Love Is Surprisingly Easy (Until It's Not [Until It Is])

by Mozzarella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison (mention)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/pseuds/Mozzarella
Summary: Because of how he saw it in others, Jesse McCree is, admittedly - terrified of love.Which is surprising, given how easily he fell into it.





	In Which Love Is Surprisingly Easy (Until It's Not [Until It Is])

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



> A Valentine's Gift for AngeNoir, unfinished because I wanna add to it!!! But needed to post it for the Big Day <3 hope you like it regardless

The way Reyes had described love had a younger, greener McCree running scared, like he hadn’t shot a man before he was old enough to drink. “Overwhelming”, he’d said. “Even when you hate it, it feels like it’ll swallow you whole. Some days, you wish you could die just so you wouldn’t have to feel it anymore. Other days, it feels like it’s the only thing keeping you alive.”

Given that Reyes was talking about his relationship with Jack Fucking Morrison, and given that that particular flame had been a forest fire for all of the time Jesse had known either of them, it wasn’t a surprise that this was how Gabriel Reyes saw a romantic partnership. Even when McCree considered himself a full-grown, gotdam adult (thank you very much), romance terrified him. When he was young and green under the gills, he certainly considered what love might look like. Ashe seemed like the kind of woman who’d make the sort of love that set houses on fire (since she did so love to do that already), and McCree hadn’t really thought about her the way he saw it with others.

Love scared him, either way. He didn’t know if he wanted to be consumed by that fire. But in the quiet moments when he saw Reyes and Morrison bent over with their faces close, whispering secrets and trust in what little space existed between them… he wanted.

Fearfully, he wanted.

Now, years later, lying in bed, sweaty and sated with an uncomfortably sticky body pressed against his and lovely black hair getting into his mouth, he wondered what had him so scared.

Reyes had been wrong, it turned out. Love didn’t have to be awful, terrifying, and all-consuming. Sometimes, it was just winking at a gorgeous, muscled sniper after a particularly satisfying training session, and a late shower in the communal, openly looking at each other’s dicks and trying to outdo each other in lascivious half-jokes that turned into consensual groping.

It had only been a month since Hanzo Shimada joined Overwatch, and only a day since McCree had picked up on him having any kind of personality at all beyond haughty disdain mixed with abject guilt and avoidance—let alone a sense of humor like his, which McCree got to enjoy the full force of the day before, when Hanzo challenged him to a match at the range to compare their sharpshooting skills.

They’d gotten halfway to drunk beforehand, and though still proficient at their own weapons, were completely lost to undignified laughter when they both failed to handle each other’s weapons with any sort of grace, with McCree not knowing the first thing about shooting a bow and arrow and Hanzo not being prepared for the inhuman kickback that a specialized weapon like Peacekeeper was capable of.

Once they’d finished laughing, almost draped over each other as they tried to maneuver their gear back into place, they had shared a moment of palpable tension that went nowhere but some charming, friendly bids goodnight, and another day spent together training and wandering with surprising camaraderie.

The atmosphere changed after they trained together in the range, this time teaching each other how to start off with their unfamiliar weapons, Hanzo moving his hands over McCree as he tried to learn the archer’s stance and pull of the bow, with McCree doing the same for him, helping him angle Peacekeeper in a parody of an embrace.

Then came the shower.

And then McCree got to enjoy the sight of Hanzo sliding sinuously out of his clothing in McCree’s quarters, where he’d followed eagerly after they got each other hard and wanting.

It wasn’t all smooth sailing, with McCree’s relative lack of experience receiving anally a point of conversation as they tried to negotiate what they were up for that night. Hanzo, it seemed, enjoyed taking it up the ass when a huge, long cock like McCree’s was involved, but he was just as often in the mood to take someone with his own sizeable piece, and McCree couldn’t say he wasn’t interested.

Just that he’d never really met someone he trusted enough to teach him proper.

The first night, they rubbed off against each other and came all over each other’s well-defined hips, McCree welcoming Hanzo to stay the night and Hanzo teasingly taking McCree’s hat from the coat hanger on his way out the door in nothing but a robe, still caked with McCree’s spend and his own underneath.

The fourth night, about two weeks later, Hanzo showed off his prowess at eating the cowboy out until he was a sobbing, desperate mess, edged near to orgasm but never quite reaching it as Hanzo kissed at his taint like a passionate lover, tongue stabbing in and out of McCree’s hole and beard scraping against his sensitive hanging balls.

It was a memorable night for two reasons. One was that McCree had never been eaten out before this, but was wholly convinced Hanzo was a master and he would be satisfied with no other. The other was that it was the first night Hanzo chose to stay when McCree asked, the two of them realizing how hot and uncomfortable it was for two grown men who ran warm holding each other, and finding a solution by putting a night-chilled pillow between them, settling comfortable against each other with their legs still tangling together, Hanzo’s thin, weak ankles hooking perfectly with McCree’s feet.

They had sex for months before news of them being together broke out among the team. The day Tracer had come up to McCree, demanding in her sweet way why he hadn’t told her he and Hanzo were dating, was the first time Jesse ever even thought about it in that context.

Dating. They were dating.

They were dating?

He wasn’t sure how to bring it up the next night, when he and Hanzo lay together, not quite worked up enough to fuck but with Hanzo absently rubbing at McCree’s cock while he scrolled through his tablet. Like it was the normal thing to do—something which Jesse increasingly realized had _become_ normal for them over the course of a few short months.

“Are we dating?” McCree asked before he could bite his tongue.

He worried about the fallout, the anger, the misunderstanding. He’d seen it too often with other couples. Reyes and Morrison seemed to blow up at even the slightest provocation, but they’d never been unsure of where they stood with each other and never had to ask to know what the other was thinking, and it was new ground that McCree feared he was treading.

To his credit, Hanzo looked thoughtful, though by habit his hand didn’t stop its steady ministrations on McCree’s cock.

“If you’d like us to be,” he eventually settled on, his hand finally moving away from McCree’s cock and settling instead on his chest, drawing absent, soothing circles. “I don’t suppose it matters what we call it?”

McCree breathed a deep sigh of relief. Back when Hanzo first came to Overwatch, everything someone said around him seemed to set _something_ off, though McCree could admit that if he was in a place where he didn’t know if he was surrounded by enemies, he’d be on edge too.

It wasn’t like this now, though Hanzo would sometimes joke about it to keep a few rookies on their toes. Hanzo was remarkably easygoing when they were together, though since that usually involved sex, McCree couldn’t quite be sure that was a default state or a post-orgasmic one.

“Guess not,” McCree replied. “People are just talking. Wondered if you were okay with them thinkin’ we were together.”

“For all intents and purposes, we _are_ together. Four to seven nights a week, barring missions,” Hanzo said, chuckling. “It’s not the worst thing for them to assume.”

“I do, by the way,” McCree said, and Hanzo lifted his head up in tilted question.

“I do wanna be dating,” McCree clarified, looking away and wishing he had his hat on to cover his eyes and the blush he felt rising to his cheeks.

Hanzo lifted up even more, placing a gentle but wet kiss to the side of McCree’s mouth.

“Then we are dating,” Hanzo said plainly, and Jesse turned his head to kiss him proper, tablet forgotten on the side table.

 


End file.
